


vamps and fangs (and others)

by macbookgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony is a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbookgirl/pseuds/macbookgirl
Summary: one egotistical vampire. that was steve's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> love y'all

it hurted. the first piercing always does so when steve is called up for the first time in months, he’s actually nervous. for weeks, he was cooped up in his room, only going when it was meal time or wanted to work out.

it was not as bad as is sounded though. his room would’ve made queen elizabeth awe at it with two king beds with silky sheets, a bathroom with everything steve would need and so much more, a plasma tv and even a foosball table.

the house itself was so big he often got lost wandering around, trying to find a quiet spot. away from the other 19 people-humans, to be specific-living here. he has lived in the Stark Palace for about a year now and he feels as if he’s only seen half of the whole place.

and the other half is where he found himself being escorted to. the hallways give off a medieval vibe, with the brick walls and all. the blonde awed at his surroundings and gave himself a mental note to ask if this was a restricted area so that he can draw the place.

the trip was short. he was soon in a maroon colored huge room. it had a throne at the top of the staircase which seated tony stark. and his right hand man, bruce, standing next to him. there was also a classic michelangelo sculpture, david, and steve took a step closer towards it. it was stunning and he took the time to absorb the details of it…until someone let out a sharp cough.

his eyes snapped back to the throne. an apology was at the tip of his tongue but stark beat him to it. “hello, steven.” with a loose flick of wrist, he ordered everyone out except for bruce who never left tony’s side. with a deep inhale, tony lets out, “god, you smell nice.”

“prince stark.” steve’s response was curt but he knelt down, gaze fixated to the ground. then taking tony’s outstretched hand, he stood up.

“oh, steven. we’re way past formalities, remember?” tony hummed, leading steve to the top of the stairs. tony’s voice was silky and smooth, stringing words with just a hint of deeper meaning behind his sentences.

“i remembered. i just…haven’t been called up in a while.” his voice sounds whiney bitter compared to tony’s nonchalance. he immediately regrets it and winces.

“sit.” tony orders, sharply. steve does as he is ordered on the throne. then, tony plopped himself on steve’s lap sideways. “steven, steven, stev-“ tony tuts.

“steve.” the blonde snaps and oh god save him, why did he say that? whywhywhy but deep inside he knows. he wants it. he wants whatever is coming at him. steve remains stoic and something changes in tony.

“well, steve,” tony taunts. “seems like you’ve forgotten your lessons. maybe you need a spank or two? tie you to a bed and use you? that what you want, baby boy?” tony runs his hand down steve’s jaw and boy does the blood drain out of his brain so quickly.

“i, uh-“ steve starts, eyes finally meeting tony’s watchful ones.

“but business first,” tony cuts off and steve is relieved because he had no clue what to say. and this, bearing his neck, is far more easier than saying “spank me, sir”.

tony nuzzled steve’s exposed neck and groaned. “always smelling so nice, steven.” tony loved savoring his time, taking in everything. the barely-there goosebumps rising from anticipation to the smoothness of steve’s neck. the rich smell of something brooklyn and blood.

“tony, stop playing around with the human,” bruce clears his throat. then quieter, “or take it to your room.”

there was a cheshire smile playing on tony’s features. then with a open mouth, he let his sharp teeth graze against steve’s neck making the human shiver. maybe a little tongue was involved but as soon as all the tension left steve, tony pierced.

for a second, steve thought he saw white. just plain, boring white and all the senses came rushing back in. the feeling of high that he had forgotten all those months. he found himself leaning into tony for more and more. he let out a soft moan as tony drank. it felt like seconds had passed by but steve knew, it lasted a couple minutes.

“tony, back.” bruce ordered and savoring the taste for just a couple more seconds, tony drew back, dragging his tongue over the two piercings and then retracting his teeth. steve let go of the breath he did not realize he was holding and slumped further into the chair.

“young blood.” tony smiles. “always gets me high.” twisting himself over, tony fully straddled steve, and ran a bit of tongue over steve’s lips. 

“no,” steve bites back, gripping the throne.

“no.” tony repeats, drawing back with a pained expression and steve wished he could take it back. take it all back. take it back from the moment he was on the streets with tony’s hand helping him up. take it back to the point where tony explained what he was and steve agreed. because he was so far gone for tony by then. “why?”

it takes a moment for steve to collect his thoughts. but tony is a patient man. “you bring me here because i had feelings for you.” he started, delicately. “we have a nice, strong connection. not a normal one but it wasn’t unhealthy.” tony nodded along. steve took a minute again. “then you send me away. for months.” tony opened his mouth but fell silent at steve’s index finger. “i cried for days. wondering what it was that i said. where it went wrong.” steve reminisced. then much much quieter, he added, “wondered if you didn’t like me anymore and throw me away. i wondered if you found someone else. someone better.” god, he sounded like he was from a chick flick.

there’s a silence. not an uncomfortable one but one unexpected. it’s tony’s turn to respond. “thank you for being honest.” he said because it’s a good place to start. he is a decent being after all. “i still like you, for that matter. although it might go deeper than you and i would both want.” words tumbled out of his mouth. because tony needs to fill the void. “the periods where you went called up. those were my worst moments. i was going though the tough phase and was being…harsh. i know you don’t like it when i hurt or force people but i…i couldn’t control myself. and wow this is brutally honest for me too. i did not want you to see me as the monster i was.” there’s something in steve’s eyes. not fear or anger. but…empathy. “you may leave if you would like.”

“no.” this is the second time steve had said that to tony. wow, this must be some type of record. during some point in tony’s little speech, steve’s hands found tony’s thighs and caressed them. “don’t think for a second that i am going to give you up. you need to let off some steam, you come to me. you don’t let me go and make me think that i hate you. you come to me and you talk. you explain. am i clear?” steve asks, his voice is clear and final but his eyes are vulnerable.

“yes, sir.” tony replied, maybe a bit too close to steve’s ear for his normal conversation standards but tony is not a normal guy at all. “like it when you go all bossy on me.” he added. pressed close so that they were chest to chest, tony let his mouth roam around steve’s neck again and begins to suck while rocking back and forth steadily. it was clear they were both quite interested until another sharp cough made them disconnect.

with a long stare-down between bruce and tony, the prince gave up. “well, too late, my dick is flagged.” he sighed then added, “down.” and gave bruce the eyebrow thing for a good measure. “but im sure you-“ tony continued, putting a finger to steve’s chest, “-can fix this. in my bedroom. which is the place you will be carrying me to.” when nothing happened, tony said, “now.”

then, things were a flurry, steve got a nice, strong grip on tony and stood up, jogging down the stairs and following tony’s little whimpers and whispers of where his room was.

one egotistical vampire. that was steve’s life.


End file.
